100 Drabble Challenge
by Secret Spy Guy
Summary: 31.Flowers "The Fate of Daniel Fenton's Soul"AU.He had always told her about restless spirits, ones who had met violent deaths. They were dangerous, without order or guidance, their human minds leaving behind only traces of who they once were.
1. 17: Blood

**Spy: Yes, I've jumped on the band wagon. I'm not sure when I can update anything else. My writer's block has been so terrible, I had to do something about it, so I decided to take the 100 one-shot challenge. I already have three done. So. I hope you guys like it. Please Read and Review!**

17. Blood

"**The Zone"**

_The Zone only has need for the dead..._

ダニー

The color of the portal matched the glow in his eyes. He had never noticed it before. Why all of a sudden? He was simply returning after a long patrol, a full thermos clutched between his fingers. His body was scarred, blood trickling from multiple wounds. He knew he would have to get help soon, but he had wanted to get rid of his stubborn catch before it got away from him.

But why, after all his years of ghost fighting, did The Zone suddenly strike him as beautiful?

Danny could feel the thermos fall from his gloved hands and heard it hit the floor with a clatter. He chose to ignore it, concentrating instead on the open portal before him.

The green mass continued to swirl, working its way into intricate shapes and patterns. Danny couldn't help but find it mesmerizing. The green reflected in his inhuman eyes, dancing, moving; flickering in and out of existence. A smile cracked over the boy's lips, and he found himself reaching a hand up to touch the delicate surface of The Zone. It rippled beneath his fingers, bouncing and sending waves splashing back to caress his hand. The green licked at his arm, pulling gently at the fabric of his Hazmat suit. Danny found himself laughing, his head swamped with useless thoughts. He forgot entirely about the large hole in his stomach as it spilled both lumpy ectoplasm and thick red blood. Danny held his other hand out, his laughter growing as the green leapt to claim it as well. A tendril wrapped around one of his boots, pulling his leg forward. The boy heard a sick squelch as the sole of his shoe was pulled from the puddle of his fresh blood.

To him, it felt as if warm arms were encircling him, pulling him tighter into their eternal embrace. He could hear a voice whispering to him, telling him all the rules of The Zone. He knew he would obey them. He would obey them always.

"_Are you ready?"_ The voice asked, another tendril wrapping gently around his neck, softly caressing the boy's cheek. Danny could feel it tightening, restricting his airway. His laughter suddenly stopped, panic seizing his trapped form.

"Wha?" He choked, trying to pull against the green mass that held him. It simply tightened its hold, putting more pressure on his chest and neck.

"_Sleep Halfa. The Zone has you now…_"

"J-Jazz!" The boy cried as The Zone pulsed forward, engulfing even more of his body. What was happening? Why…all of a sudden? Why was The Zone taking him? His eyes darted around the room, searching desperately for an answer. He had to know what was happening…he had never expected. Why?

Then…he saw it…

The answer was found in his human body. It was lying, crumpled in a pool of its own blood. Its blue eyes were still open, staring blankly out at the ghost zone, the green shining on their dead surfaces. For the first time, Danny realized how badly he had been injured in that attack…his human body was sliced almost in half. The boy could see his internal organs poking through the stained and torn fabric of his t-shirt.

"_The Zone only has need for the dead."_ The voice whispered.

"Am I…dead?" The boy said as loudly as he could.

There was a long, agonizing pause as the zone continued to pull him closer, draining away the dregs of his life.

"_Yes."_ It finally spoke. _"You** are** dead Halfa."_

Then, with one last lurch, Danny could feel it swallow him whole, pushing him through the abyss of green. He was falling, everything pulling away from him, getting further from his reach. Purple blurs streaked by, marking the lairs of The Zone's other inhabitants. Danny watched them as they went by, feeling a strange calm begin to bloom from his fear.

"_One of them is mine."_ He told himself as he fell through the never-ending expanse of green. _"Because…I'm dead."_

He took a deep breath, feeling panic as The Zone's ectoplasm poured into his lungs, filling him with its essence. He opened his vibrant green eyes wide, suddenly realizing that he would never breathe again…

The Zone had him.

フアントム


	2. 59: No Way Out

**Spy Guy: Here is the second one. :D E-Dantés will be happy to see this finally finished. Enjoy. **

59. No way Out

"**Caged."**

"_This is my zoo, created by me, for all of the unique specimens that I decide to keep alive."_

フアントム

All around him was the pungent smell of decay and death. The teenager wrinkled his nostrils, rolling over onto his back, groaning slightly. Something rough crinkled beneath the weight of his body as he tried to force himself into a sitting position. The boy sluggishly reached a hand up to his throbbing skull, and paused, trying to gather his jumbled thoughts.

"_Whelp…your powers have grown…" _

A sharp flash of green burned behind his eyes.

Pain pushed everything aside. The boy's mind refused to recall any of his memories, and he was left more confused than before.

"_Start with your name…"_ His mind said, speaking calmly. _"What is your name?" _

The youth struggled to remember for a moment, cradling his pounding head between his hands.

"Dan…" He whispered. "Dan…"

But he could push no further, the pain was too much. The boy fell into mute placidly, sitting in total darkness, unable to open his eyes from fear.

"_Something bad is out there." _He told himself. _"I don't want to see."_

For a few moments, he sat in silence, his eyes clamped shut, so he wouldn't have to see what he seemed to be so afraid of. The boy didn't even stir as a loud metal grating cut into his ears, and loud, pounding footsteps slowly approached him.

He whimpered as something seized him by his hair and roughly pulled him to his feet. The boy's fingers made contact with what felt like cold chain-link fencing. He held on to it, using its strength to support his heavy body.

"Wake up, Whelp." A low voice demanded. The boy suddenly felt very cold. It was as if ice was running up and down his spine. He slowly opened his eyes, staring out at the emotionless metal face of his captor.

With a gasp, everything returned to him.

"S-skulker." He rasped feeling fear course through his pained mind. His bony fingers gripped tighter to the fencing as his legs threatened to collapse beneath him.

"Aww…you remember my name." The ghost cooed in a mocking tone, casually smashing the boy's face up against the chain fence. The boy gritted his teeth, cringing as a slow stream of memories came back to him.

"_My name is Danny…" _He said to himself. _"I'm…I'm half ghost. Skulker…he wants to kill me…" _

The boy tensed at the last thought, trying to stare up at the large metal ghost who still gripped tightly to his ebony black hair.

"You're going to kill me." Danny rasped, trying to keep his voice from trembling. "And…and the you're going to skin me…and…"

Skulker laughed loudly, which cause Danny to whimper with fright.

"_Why am I so scared of him?"_ He asked himself, staring up into the ghost's glassy green eyes. _"What did he do to me?" _

"You're such a rare specimen, whelp." The hunter grinned. "A halfbreed like you? I only know of one other, and he happens to pay me quite handsomely."

"_Vlad…" _Danny heard the voice in his mind whisper. _"Your arch enemy." _

"V-vlad…he's why I'm here...isn't he?" The boy asked, gripping the wire fence tighter as Skulker released his hair. His body felt heavy…and his limbs weighed down on him like lead. He could taste something bitter in his mouth, and realized that his tongue was swollen from thirst.

"You catch on quick, boy." The hunter laughed, his uneven teeth glinting in the faint green light. "This is my zoo, created by me, for all of the unique specimens I decide to keep alive. The only one who saved you from my knife was Mr. Masters. He paid me a handsome sum to keep you here, in one of the deluxe suites."

"_Deluxe suite?"_ The boy scoffed inwardly. His enclosure was surrounded by tall chain-link fences that glowed a faint green. Another layer of fencing covered the top, and was held in place by metal chains. A few lonely pieces of plywood rested over the makeshift roof, providing some protection from the angry black clouds that hung low in the sky. In one corner was a small shelter comprised of more pieces of sagging plywood with a pile of hay thrown inside. Danny looked down, and realized that he was standing in another mound of mildewed hay, his nose twingeing in discomfort.

"You're to stay here with all my other trophies." Skulker continued, tromping out of the cage. "Don't even think about escape. This cell is ghost proof _and _human proof. If you even try to get out, I'll just set you loose in the middle of my jungle, and chase you down until you're begging me to take you back to your little home."

"Home?" Danny whispered, his sapphire eyes turning slowly to the hunter ghost as he turned to leave.

Skulker pointed to the small shack and then to the black sky overhead, before letting out a mocking laugh. He then turned, and walked through an iron-barred door, letting it slam shut behind him.

The boy turned his face to the sky, his expression growing dim as small beads of rain splattered across his skin. Danny poked his dry tongue through his lips, allowing himself to catch a few drops on his tongue.

The rain soon became more violent, smacking hard against the wooden slats on the roof and slipping through the fencing. In moments, the boy was soaked to the bone, and shivering violently. With one last look to the sky, he made his way toward the wooden shelter, and crawled inside, pulling his knees to his chest so he could fit.

"Now what?" Danny asked himself, staring out at his soaked enclosure. Skulker had him, and had done _something_ to make him terrified of his presence.

"A life in a cage." The boy mused sadly, his eyes closing. "I wonder if people are going to come gawk at me, or throw junk food, or trash…"

Danny sighed deeply, rolling over onto his side. He knew that he was too weak at the moment to do anything other than comply. Until he regained his strength he would be an animal at Skulker's zoo. Until he thought of a plan, he would be a prisoner. Until help came for him, he would be at a ghost's mercy.

Until any of those things happened, there would be no way out.

プリソナ


	3. 34: Stars

**Spy: I wrote this at Band Camp last week, so…it's out there. I was out there…space is out there. Kind of a week late "Happy 50th Birthday NASA." Kind of thing. So…yehs. (ps. I'm pretty sure the katakana is wrong for this one. Apologies)**

34. Stars

**"Nothing but Stars."**

_"He kept his eyes trained on the stars…the only things that were constant in his world of endless space…"_

エンヅレス

The world outside his window was almost entirely black, save for the small stars that glowed brightly through the endless reaches of space. Danny had never imagined that he would miss the sun's gentle touch on his pale skin…that he would yearn its warm glow and the comforts of the day that it brought with it. He had always wanted to lose himself in the dark recess of space…forever.

Someone knocked on the door of his small room, their deep voice calling out through the thick metal.

"Mr. Fenton. Are you awake?" A man called, his tone harsh, as usual.

"Yes." The boy replied, getting up from his small, hard cot. "I'm awake, sir."

A locked turned, and a man entered, decked head to foot in white, his eyes shielded from him with thick sunglasses. His familiar face was almost emotionless, and his brown hair cut short. A military man…one of the Guys in White…an astronaut…and a keeper of the infamous ghost boy: Daniel Phantom. He was kind enough, but still couldn't see past the stories he had heard…the lies he had been told.

"We're nearing the research station." The agent said, closing the door. "You should probably have something to eat first. It'll be a long day."

"I'm not hungry." The boy replied softly, returning to his bed. "What're they going to do with me? Rip me apart, molecule by molecule?"

"They simply want to understand you." The man said.

"Why couldn't they do that on Earth?" Danny demanded. "Why did they have to send me away like this? Why did they have to_ trick_ me?"

The anger was thick in his voice, tears brimming in his eyes. He had never wanted it to be like this. He _had _wanted to go into space, but not as an experiment…an abomination that didn't_ belong_ on Earth. He had wanted to be an equal with all the others. He had wanted to belong…

He had wanted to be normal.

"The methods used to bring you here were necessary." The man replied, just as he had many times before. Danny gave a growl of frustration, tired of the man answering him like a broken record.

_The methods had been necessary._ Sure…whatever. Trapping him like a wild animal had been necessary. The promises they had given him had been broken the second he stepped into that building…they had promised he would become an astronaut, the first of his kind. They had said that he would travel into unknown lands, and could work as a team with others who wouldn't know his identity. Well, they had lied. They had lied to him, and lured him away from everyone who could save him. Before anyone had realized that he wasn't coming back, he was already bundled up, ready to be sent away…away to a research facility in space, where patients were sent…the ones they didn't want on Earth…

The ones they didn't want anyone to know about…or remember.

"You really need to eat, Mr. Fenton." The agent repeated, pointing to a forgotten plate of mush that rested on the mattress. Danny took one look at it, and hurled it at the intruder, hitting the man's immaculate white suit.

"Tell your boss that I don't want to roll over for him. I refuse. Until I'm allowed to go home, I won't do anything _any _of you ask. You can't make me do anything."

The man's expression turned sour as he brushed the gruel from his shirt.

"I'm sure he will be less than pleased to hear of your infractions. And you can be sure that he will not let this slide. We have ways of controlling you_, hybrid._"

There it was. Hybrid. The word everyone resorted to when he refused to obey them. Everyone expected his spirit to be broken…for him to have given up the moment he reached space. That was not true. He would never give up. As long as he could speak…as long as he could move…as long as he could still think, he would never submit. He wouldreturn home. He _would_…

**Three years later…**

Outside of his window, the stars glowed constantly, never flickering as they did at home…on Earth. The small porthole-like window was his only gateway to the never changing world outside him. Space was infinite…it went on forever. He could only rarely catch glimpses of his former home…The planet seemed to glow with its own light. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. His body yearned for its comforts….for the warmth of the sun, for the company of others who didn't judge him. He wanted to be near people who loved him…who didn't see him only as an abomination.

His head was shaven, his ebony hair long gone. They had taken it away from him, just so they could fasten pads and wires to his skull, so they could continue their never-ending experiments. Danny ran his pale, sun deprived fingers over the smooth surface of the window, tracing shapes in the stars, making his own patterns. He missed the familiar constellations he once watched from the roof of the ops center. Even on a cloudy day, the North Star would blaze above him, always serving as a beacon of familiarity. It, along with everything else, had been torn from him…and now, all that was left to do was waste away where no one could possibly rescue him…

In the one place where he had always wanted to be…

There had always been something comforting about space…It had seemed that way ever since he was little. But now, it only reminded him of an endless prison. A place where he, the hybrid, could never cause any damage to humanity ever again. In space, humanity could only be benefited by the knowledge gained from his body. Already, countless fatal diseases had been cured by his blood. His regenerative abilities had proved to be invaluable to the medical community. Each day, a little was siphoned off, for testing. Synthetic plasma was created in an image of his own, and shipped to earth to be given as injections. It was a great success….so many lives were saved.

But they would never know what the price would be.

Three years had passed, and still, Danny was a prisoner. His spirit lay bent and broken, its remains held withinin the powerful hands of his keepers. They had worn him down, tortured him until he submitted to their demands. He had been moved to the research station, where scientists had treated him as nothing more than an experiment. The only reason he was still alive was because of the miracle his blood contained. What other wonders could be accomplished using the thing that gave him life? Could he cure AIDS? Could he cure terminal cancers?

Could he cure the loneliness and pain in his heart?

Could anyone?

He knew that Sam could…Jazz could…his parents…Tucker…maybe even Valerie. Anyone…anyone could repair him. He just needed someone to talk to. To see. To feel. To relate to. He needed someone.

His thin white shirt rested limply on his shoulders, and his weak muscles hung from his arms, almost useless. He was malnourished, and as weak as a kitten from all of the tests. He doubted his hair would ever be able to grow back. The keepers hadn't had to trim it for months. That…like everything else…was gone…

The door of his cell opened, and footsteps sounded metallically against the floor. The boy didn't move, his energy entirely spent. He simply continued to stare out of the window with his dull blue eyes, watching the world outside as if it was the only thing left in existence. The visitor cleared his throat, and began speaking, his voice cutting into the boy's sensitive ears.

"My name is Dr. Ross. I recently came to this station to study what I was told to be a hybrid creature. A mixture of two different species."

"I am…" Danny whispered, still refusing to move. "Human and ghost…"

"Yes." The doctor continued. "So I've heard. But, I didn't realized that you were no more than a child…one that has saved millions, but a child nonetheless."

The boy remained silent, his mind wandering to thoughts of his lost childhood. A part of him was angry at being called a child, but another part of him knew that it was true. He was a child. He had never been allowed to grow up. Three years had passed…he was seventeen. He would be a junior in high school, taking the ACT's for the first time (and most likely failing them for the first time, as well). Then there were the MME's as well…more tests…but the tests that defined the third year of high school. He was experiencing the wrong kind of tests on the station…tests that hurt him. Tests that stole his blood from him…his strength…his childhood…and maybe someday his life. It wasn't fair.

"Your blood saved someone dear to me." Dr. Ross pressed on. "I pushed to be on this project, so I could meet the creature who saved my daughter. I brought a gift for you. Something to keep you occupied.

Danny started as the man dropped a small box onto the mattress before him. It separated the boy from the window, and his eyes strayed to the package wrapped in newspaper. Weakly, he reached out for it, his fingers pulling at the paper, revealing the box beneath it. Despite his attempts to dash his own hopes, he felt excitement welling up inside him. The package was a mystery. It was something new to add to his boring existence. As he pulled back the cardboard, he saw a small rectangular electronic device resting amidst red tissue paper. He lifted the thing from the box, running his fingers over its translucent purple plastic.

It was a Gameboy…

"I know it's a little outdated." The man continued, remaining where he stood, still out of sight. "But, they're as sturdy as they come. Those things can survive fires and still run. There's a game inside. Turn it on and see if it works."

Danny still said nothing, simply clicking the switch into the on position. The screen burst to life, suddenly filled with color. A rush of joy flowed through him as a familiar character ran across the screen, and even more familiar music played. It felt good to hear music again. The pixilated beats felt so wonderful to his ears after hearing only heard low voices and the whirr of machinery for three years.

Danny couldn't put his emotions into words.

"You'll always be a child." Dr. Ross whispered. "Being here has forced you to grow you up faster…and yet has also prevented you from maturing. Still…I must thank you so much, Mr. Fenton. The entire world thanks you for what you've sacrificed, even if they can't show it. Sometimes…one must suffer for the good of humanity. I hope I can help you."

Danny listened intently as the man left the room, closing the door gently behind him. He knew that the next time he was brought out from tests, he would be unable to discern Dr. Ross from all the others, because he hadn't looked at him. He hadn't even thanked him for his wonderful gift. The boy felt tears brimming in his eyes, his heart burning with regret of his thoughtlessness. Minutes passed before he could even bring himself to speak…to thank the man for all he had done…for what he had given him.

"Sir?" He called, turning away from the window…away from the stars that had so long kept him in their thrall. "Sir, thank you. Thank you so much…I'm sorry…I…"

The boy's voice trailed off as the door opened once more, and one of his keepers stood in the opening. The man gave him a stern glare, frowning angrily.

"Did someone come in here while I was gone?" The keeper demanded harshly. Danny dropped the Gameboy onto the mattress, nodding furtively.

"Where did you get that?" The man snapped, walking forward, seizing the handheld device. Danny felt the hope that had grown inside of him shatter as his gift was taken from him…just like everything else.

"The man gave it to me." The boy whispered, his eyes straying to the star-filled window again.

"We'll have to see if you can keep it." The man grumbled, pocketing the device. "If you behave, you can have it back."

Danny said nothing in reply, simply nodding, trying to stave off the feeling of bitter disappointment that threatened to well up inside of him. He kept his eyes trained on the stars…the only things that were constant in his world of endless space. Everything else faded away as he stared out at the stars, once more tracing lines between them with his fingers. The patterns he made would soon be gone as well…juts like everything…his family, his home…his Gameboy. Nothing in his life was meant to stay…

Save for his suffering…and the stars that he had once yearned to touch…

スパス


	4. 55: Waiting

**Spy guy: Okays. I accomplished something today. I've been wanting to write something with Walker in it…but I didn't want it to be like this…so you might be seeing something more of him soon, because…I have other plans for him. Lolz. **

**On another note, I got hit in the head yesterday with a rock. So I had to go home, and I worked on this. Yay! It had to be a sign. I was meant to finish this today. Lolz. Enjoy. **

55. Waiting

"**Walker's Command."**

"_Ghosts cowered in terror before me as I flanked Walker's right side, dealing justice where it was due. Everyone was so afraid of me…And I gave them every right to be_…"

ワラカ

**POV: Danny**

の

"Phantom? Are you ready?"

"I was born ready." I hissed though my teeth, feeling pure adrenaline rushing through my veins. I turned my bright green eyes to the Warden, waiting for my signal, my body twitching uncontrollably. The Warden grinned, his bleached white skull contorting itself unnaturally as he tried to show human emotion.

He had every right to be happy. He had finally succeeded in taming me, breaking down the human that lived within me, and bending the ghost's thoughts to match his own. I had memorized his book of rules, and was ready to prove myself to him. I could deliver justice where he could not, and that made him immensely happy.

As for me, it gave me purpose. It gave me a reason to continue on, to live, to breathe the cold air of the ghost zone into my human lungs. I was a thing of mystery, and so, feared for what I was. Ghosts cowered in terror before me as I flanked Walker's right side, dealing justice where it was due. Everyone was so afraid of me…

And I gave them every right to be.

I bounced slightly on the balls of my feet, still waiting for my signal, ectoplasmic energy coiling within me, like a snake preparing to strike. I focused my eyes on the target, running my tongue across my sharp fangs, fully aware of the green energy dripping from my fingers.

"If you refuse to confess, then I will have no choice but to execute you." Walker bellowed, approaching the spirit chained by his wrists to the cell wall. I drew back my lips threateningly, letting a hiss roll from my throat. The target cringed, letting out a small whimper that sent shivers of pleasure up and down my spine.

The target in question was a tall humanoid, dressed in an old-fashioned football uniform. His red, blood-shot eyes were wide, and stood out against his deathly white skin. The ghost's spine was arced unnaturally, bent terribly out of shape, and his body moved in such a way that suggested the spine had been snapped in half before death. Already I had torn his shirt to ribbons. The rest of him was next.

"I honestly never intended to touch it." The target blubbered, struggling against his chains. "In life, that ball was mine. I'm not guilty of anything!"

"A pity." Walker sneered, swiftly snapping his fingers. It was the signal…

My signal to kill…

I shot forward, my teeth bared in a mocking imitation of a human smile. The target's screams echoed in my ears, creating the perfect background music for my task. Green energy sliced into his body, cutting away at the gelatinous ectoplasm that had created his form. It splattered my hands…my face…my hair, bright and oozing. The ghost's blood pooled around me, pouring from the shell of hardened ectoplasm that acted as his outer body. I had broken through the target's defenses easily…and soon he faded away, leaving only faint remnants of his existence.

"Phantom." Walker called, beckoning me closer to him. I turned, slightly reluctant, still hyped up from my kill. Upon seeing my hesitation, the ghost reached for a tarnished whistle hanging around his neck, and brought it to his crumbled lips, letting out a long, high-pitched note that sliced into my eardrums. My ghost half instantly washed away, leaving me entirely human…and completely vulnerable before the Warden of the ghost zone.

"You need to work on calming yourself, Phantom." The ghost growled at me, his tone akin to that of a human punishing a bad dog. I nodded, humbled by the song of the whistle. It had been designed long ago, when the ghosts always had humans by their sides. Though the practice has faded to obscurity, remnants still remained, and a whistle that only humans could hear was the perfect tool for taming a wild halfa.

"I'm sorry, sir." I replied, pushing my shaggy raven hair from my vibrant, _living_, eyes. In the ghost zone, my human eyes were the ones that struck fear into the minds of all. Usually hidden behind a strip of cloth, they were only seen when justice needed to be served.

But Walker was not afraid of my eyes. He simply snapped his fingers again, moving to exit the cell where the former prisoner had been kept. I automatically trailed behind him, reaching into my pocket for the cloth that would bind my eyes. It eliminated the temptation presented by all of the other prisoners.

I longed to rip into their 'plasm as I had countless others. Walker had taught me to be a ruthless killer; a creature with a ghost's mind and a human structure. He fed me, kept me clothed in a simple guard's uniform, and allowed me to slake my thirst for death on the deviants of his prison.

Around me, all of the prisoners whimpered in fear, terrified of my mere presence. Only I knew that they had nothing to fear from me…yet.

Until Walker judged them, they would be safe in their little cells.

Until they refused to confess, they would never have to worry of my power…

Until the Warden gave the command to kill…I would have to wait.

ペツ


	5. 31: Flowers

**Spy Guy: Okay, so, this is weird AU that takes place some time in the past, but...I'm not sure when...exactly. It's like a mosh of a whole many different time periods. So...I hope you enjoy, **

31. Flowers

"**The Fate of Daniel Fenton's Soul"**

"If you take my hand I can give you new life"

サム

Emerging from her home into the light seemed so strange after so long being trapped…being a prisoner amongst its walls. Her dark dress felt hot in the evening light. She wasn't sure if she still liked the warm feeling the sun left on her skin.

Samantha Manson pulled her black bonnet around her raven hair, trying the ribbons just below her chin. She knew, in her heart, that her mourning would never be over. She could never forget the boy who had stolen her heart on the first day they had met. His bright blue eyes always managed to calm the endless turmoil in her mind. His hands, roughly calloused from hard work, had always been gentle, and his lips so warm and comforting. Knowing that he was gone…it left an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach.

The girl trailed through the dusty streets of the small village, dodging carts and animals, making her way to the cemetery on the outskirts, where her beloved rested in the earth. She had longed to sit by his cold stone marker and trace the letters carved into it with her fingers. She prayed that a piece of him would still be there, in the air…maybe the smell of a fresh blood blossom, like the ones that he had always worn at his throat beside a tarnished silver cross.

Her parents had despised him for the practices of his family and for their warped beliefs involving spirits and entities. His family saw the fragrant red blossoms as an essential weapon, planting them around the perimeter of their home for _"protection"._ They had placed their entire fate in the hands of the flower's abilities.

And because if it, Daniel Fenton had died.

In the end, the blood blossoms hadn't protected him from the cruel demons in the forest. The monsters had ripped his _protection_ from his neck. Then, they had ravaged his body, leaving him torn and bloodied in the path. It had been the most horrible thing she had ever seen…her beloved's dead body, completely massacred.

His parents had wept, unbelieving that the demons couldn't have taken the blossom from him. In their minds, no spirit could touch the flowers…it would burn their flesh away from their very bones. They blamed a human of murdering their son.

Soon after, they had been driven from the town, not even permitted to finish their mourning. Everyone had had enough of their blasphemous words, and their horrid beliefs. They were cast out, the body of their son left behind in the earth.

Kneeling on the dirt beside Daniel's gravestone forced Samantha to remember the sight of his body... the horrible mass of skin, blood, and bone that had once been her lover.

Now he was alone, surrounded by soil, his ruined vessel slowly decomposing, and rejoining the earth. He had always told her about restless spirits, ones who had met violent deaths. They were dangerous, without order or guidance, their human minds leaving behind only traces of who they once were.

She didn't want Daniel to be like that.

She didn't want him to suffer.

"Don't be lonely, Daniel…"She whispered, her lips scarcely moving. "I'm here, so you don't need to be restless. Please, rest in peace, my love."

She placed a single blood-red flower on his grave, marveling at its exquisite beauty. He had never been without one in life, so why should he be denied one in death? He had always tended his garden of blossoms meticulously, stroking their petals, and speaking to them. He trimmed their stems carefully, so they would grow to be big and strong.

Almost all of his plants were dead…withered away while she had hidden herself in mourning. The blossom on his grave was one of the last still alive. And she would let them all die, because they had done him no good in life.

Getting to her feet, Samantha brushed the dirt from the front of her dress, and walked softly through the other headstones, careful not to tread on another's grave. As she closed the iron gate behind her, she spotted a coach coming over the horizon, a man clothed in dark shades urging on an ebony horse. Samantha took a step back, holding her breath…Black horses were considered omens of death, and misfortune. Someone bringing such a creature into the town was surely careless not to know such a thing…

Or very ,very foolish.

The coach stopped beside her, and the face of a handsome middle-aged man appeared in the window, his smile incredibly charming. He was dressed extravagantly, in a high-collared suit, adorned with a single red jewel at the throat. His silvery hair was long, and tied in the back, much in the fashion of nobility who lived along the coast.

"My good lady." He began, his voice as smooth as velvet. His blue eyes stared back at her, pale and endless, flecked with pieces of silver. "I am looking for a place to stay the night. I've been traveling the countryside, looking for a new home for my family. It seems that I have lost track of time. Can you help me?"

The girl paused for a moment, knowing that not to talk to the man was rude and impolite. She would have to show him, just like any other visitor, courtesy.

"Of course, sir. You can go to the mayor's house at the center of town. We have no inn, but the mayor will be sure to find you a place to stay."

"Thank you so much miss…"

"Manson." Samantha finished, giving a small curtsey. "Miss Manson."

"Well, Ms. Manson, I thank-you for your kindness. I will be on my way."

The man gave a signal with his hand and his driver snapped his whip, the dark horse continuing to gallop down the path. The girl instantly felt a cold pang of fear stab at her heart. There was something about that man that she didn't like. She couldn't place the feeling, but she knew that nothing good would possibly come from his visit. He was a stranger who had come leading a black horse before him, and who spoke with a strange accent, one that only the elderly still used.

There was something wrong about that man.

What had she done?

* * *

"The cemetery is back there." The man whispered softly, turning away from the window, his eyes distant. "I can hear your crying child. Something's hurting you terribly. Poor boy."

The man took a deep breath, allowing his body to shimmer with a faint light. His being separated, leaving an identical copy resting beside him on the seat. The copy looked at his creator, waiting patiently for its instructions.

"You will take my place, and speak with the mayor." The man whispered to his clone. "I'm going to the cemetery to find that poor lost child. I can't stand his crying. So pitiful."

The copy nodded, turning to look out the window. A moment later, its Master was gone, leaving the fake man all alone…

* * *

The sun had just set over the horizon, and a hazy mist descended upon the ground. It swirled around the man's legs as he walked amongst the tombstones, following the wailing cries that echoed in his ears.

"_Help me! Please…anyone! It hurts so—"_ The voice trailed off into a pitiful howl as the child's mind was blinded by his pain. The man quickened his pace, soon spotting the boy lying on the dirt of a fresh grave, a crimson flower resting on his chest, glowing faintly. The child stared up at him with crazed blue eyes, his pale features contorted with pain.

"Please!" The boy begged. "Get it off! Help—"

Another cry left his lips, gurgling in his throat.

"Hush…" The man whispered, kneeling by the child's side. "My name is Vladimir Masters. I'm here to help you."

"V-vlad…?" The boy whimpered.

"Yes." The man replied, turning his face to the child's headstone. "Yes, Daniel. I'm here to help you."

"Why does it hurt?" The boy begged. "Why does her gift hurt me?"

"It's a blood blossom." Vlad replied, reaching forward and knocking the flower from Daniel's chest. He drew his hand back sharply, feeling a hot spasm of pain shoot through it. "The dead cannot touch them."

"The dead?" The boy demanded, his eyes widening. "No! I can't be dead! If the dead can't touch blood blossoms, they shouldn't have been able to…they couldn't have—"

"They obviously did." Vladimir replied, drawing the collar of his jacket tighter around his face. "Perhaps the blossom you carried with you was fake. Maybe someone replaced it with a look-alike, to make you vulnerable."

Daniel looked up at the man with disbelieving eyes, his head shaking slightly. "No. The only people I let near my garden…my parents, and…and…Samantha."

"Was she the girl who placed the blossom on your grave?" Vladimir asked, fixing the child with his cold eyes.

"She was…" Daniel whispered. "But…she would never do it to hurt me. She…was asking me to rest in peace. She didn't want me to be lonely."

"Perhaps her intentions were good." Vladimir replied, reaching out his hand for the boy, beckoning for him to take it. "But you are obviously not going to rest in peace. Your spirit will not allow it. If you take my hand I can give you new life. A half life, but a life nonetheless. I promise you an existence better than one trapped forever on this plot of land. Freedom…power. Child…I can give it all to you."

The boy's eyes narrowed suddenly, a look of venomous anger spreading across his face. He pushed himself against his headstone, his fingers gripping the earth beneath him.

"You're not human." Daniel snapped. "You can't be. You are an evil spirit who finds restless, desperate spirits like me, and you curse them, so they are forever in your service. I won't let you use me like that. I would rather burn in the fiery pits of hell than serve you."

"But Daniel…it's too late." Vlad hissed, his face suddenly contorting grotesquely, working itself into that of a demon's. His skin paled, turning cold and dead and his eyes glowed in his sockets like twin coals. Daniel gasped, trying to crawl away, pushing himself harder against the cold stone marker behind him. Vlad seized the boy's arm and held it tight in a vice-like grip, his hands becoming long black claws that dug into the child's flesh. Daniel let out a cry of agony, writhing in pain as white-hot energy pulsed between the two. It ran down his arm, coursing through his body, twisting his muscles cruelly. He could feel himself changing, distorting…his body absorbing the dark energies being forced upon him. A manic smile was smeared on Vlad's face, revealing his sharp white animalistic fangs. He was surely a demon…a demon bent on condemning others to an eternal hell.

"Little one, we have so much future ahead of us." The man hissed, his voice deep and inhuman. It seemed to grow from within the man's chest, harsh and brutal on Daniel's sensitive ears. The boy whimpered, refusing to look his attacker in the face, struggling in vain against the demon's unnatural grip.

"I don't want to be…I want to die!" Daniel shouted into the night, his voice echoing off the tombstones surrounding him.

"I want to die!"

The last thing he heard was the sound of Vladimir's cruel laughter, drowning out his cries…

ダニー


End file.
